Falling In Love Before the Deadline
by Anjelica A
Summary: Draco was dared the unthinkable: seduce the one and only, Hermione Granger. Unfortunately, things had gone wrong, making them both pay the consequences. If things weren't devastating enough for the two, Draco was given an unexpected task from the Dark Lor
1. Malfoy and Granger

Hey everyone! I had posted this chapter earlier, however deleted it because I edited a few things. In the hpff, I'm dmhg4ever. I recently changed my name here from dracointoxicated to Anjelica A. In Mugglenet, I'm Anjelica. ) Just to clarify things.

Ok, at first it may seem cliche, right? But there is more to the story. Also, the relationship between our two loved characters will be slow... C'mon, it's Malfoy and Granger. Don't expect them to fancy each other in the next several chapters. Now ... read on!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, nothing. All the characters you know and love are the property of J.K. Rowling. I don't own magic either.

**Chapter 1**: Granger and Malfoy … What a Combination

Hermione Granger was renowned Head Girl of Hogwarts. And as Head Girl, getting ready for school very promptly was something she had to do each day of the year.

As she woke up early that Tuesday morning, she got prepared in a quick pace and was ready to leave. She begged Merlin that the Head Boy was set and ready to go for their classes, knowing that getting up at the right time is not his virtue.

As she opened the door of her very own bedroom in Hogwarts, her eyes laid upon a white-blonde Slytherin, who looked as if he had a shot of fire whisky. His hair was not even combed over and he was still in his robes, nowhere close to being ready for classes.

Draco Malfoy was named Head Boy of Hogwarts, very much to Hermione's surprise. And as Head Boy, things are much easier. Yes, he does have to get ready promptly and in time, and yes, he has duties like the Head Girl, but he couldn't care less. Hermione, the top student in the class, would do all the work that's needed to be done. Draco's the kind of student who likes to take credit from others and claim it his own.

"Malfoy, why are you still undressed?" Hermione asked gruffly as the Slytherin etched his infamous smirk on his lazy, half-asleep face. Only a shrug was seen from him as he walked his way into the lavatory, which the two enemies must willingly share, much to their content.

"Malfoy, do you have a sense on what time it is?"

"Honestly, I do and I don't care, to be frank. All I know is that it's time for a shower. Why, you wan to have a soak, too?" drawled Draco, knowing how much this would bring Hermione to the edge of cracking.

She fired him a glare of abhorrence with a look of disgust plastered on her face.

"Sod off, Malfoy!" Hermione retorted, knowing how very late they would be if he doesn't get his arse in that shower soon.

"Go to Hell, Mudblood," replied Draco to the fuming Gryffindor, whose anger seems to be his latest toy.

Hermione rolled her eyes while still keeping her confidence.

"You're such an insufferable git."

"Mudblood."

"Ferret."

"Bookworm, virgin, know-at-all. I think Potter and Weasel-bee would rather do each other than ever touch you."

Hermione shot him a hostile look as she tactfully thought of a good retort. Hermione was fierce. She still has spunk left in her and she did not dare to give it up. Very irritated, and altogether frustrated and anxious to go to class, she brusquely snapped, "Malfoy, you're practically the male counterpart of a whore. You knob everything that move—"

"Are you mad? I don't fuck with everything that budges."

"God, Malfoy, just go take a shower quickly. You only have about fifteen minutes to get dressed! Snape is going to fly off the handle if you don't get a move on!"

"No. I'll take my time. Looking good isn't simple. Well, you wouldn't know. I mean, look at you. Looks filthy and dreadful to me," he spat while eying her up and down with a curled lip.

Hermione defiantly took a step forward, making Draco take a step back.

"Don't you dare go near me. Don't want to be infected by Mudblood germs now." He chortled, amused at himself as he noticed how pale Hermione looked, as if someone had Stupefied her.

Without another word, he entered the commodious bathroom, leaving Hermione standing there with a look of frustration and exasperation plastered on her face.

Tears were threatening to burst out of her eyes at what Malfoy had just said. Hermione, being the tetchy type, was always the one with the power to do great things and to fight for what is good. But this Hermione had changed.

Staying strong in front of Draco was necessary. Any show of harm would carry Draco to the advantage in flooding more insults and maltreatment.

Hermione had enough drama in her life to deal with. She was agitated.

She entered her room and slammed the door, loud enough to make Crookshanks hide under her four-poster bed. She leaned against the door and pounded her fist bad-temperedly, saying her words of hate for Draco Malfoy.

"I hate him. The insufferable prat, he is. I hate him!" She ranted loudly while she continued her action of hammering her fists.

Her seventh year was not going as she planned. This year is the last year and it should be the year of happiness and relief, not a year full of nothing but detestation and bickering with the least wanted person ever to walk in her life.

During the summer, the news of most of the Death Eaters being captured back to Azkaban showed relief and the threat of Voldemort deceased. With this news, she could spend the year with fewer troubles and pressure to save the wizarding world. Even with the lightening news, disappointments overcame.

During the summer away from Harry and Ron, Hermione had faced one of the most horrendous things a daughter must live by. Her family, as normal as they are, compared to many families, was falling apart. Her parents had filed for divorce. This may not be a big deal to some, but it was to her. It was accounted that her father had an affair with a young patient of their dentistry business. Her mum was appalled, traumatized, and betrayed. Hermione was, too.

The hope that her relationship with Ron would change from being 'just friends' had faded. For it is very much true that he is in the arms of Lavender Brown, whom he snogged everyway and everywhere that he could. Behind the tapestry, in cupboards, common room, everywhere, you name it. That broke Hermione's heart. As if the fact that her parents are far from loving one another was enough.

When she had discovered that she was Head Girl, this brought Hermione a twinge of contentment. Even with all the issues that were happening in her life, this was her bit of light. This kept her from going over the edge.

But after realizing who the Head Boy was, she was driven to the brink of the cliff where her life was suicidal. The two enemies had to share a common room, be in the same classes throughout the year, work together in every task they were assigned, and if that wasn't bad enough, they had to share the same washroom.

Of course, knowing the person who the Malfoy is, Hermione, for the past two months had done everything they were needed to do as Heads of the school completely by herself. The only efficient thing Draco did was to sit and keep his mouth shut. Every day wasn't complete without the usual screaming and quarrelling over the stupidest things. If Draco didn't start it, Hermione did. Every single day was the same: wake up and fight with Malfoy.

She looked at the unhappy reflection of herself by the mirror. She had become thinner than ever. The pressure to make sure all the Heads' tasks were complete had made her loose her sleep, break into insanity, and skip her meals, leaving her almost gaunt.

Feeling beautiful is an understatement to Hermione, for she had rarely felt beautiful in her life. She's not one of those girls who wear expensive clothing, put on the thickest make-up, or the ones who concentrate on their hair every time a mirror can be seen. She's not like Pavarti Patil, Lavender Brown, or Pansy Parkinson. She was far from that.

Hermione brushed her messy curls with great strength, as the wretched hair would not go the way she wanted it to be. With haste, she fetched her sack and walked off to meet Malfoy in the common room.

Draco had been in the bathroom for over thirty minutes, so she had a very good idea on how terribly late they were at that moment. This definitely will not ease Snape's temper, since Potions was their first class of the day.

"MALFOY, GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Hermione yelled in frustration from the room and waited for the Slytherin. She hated the fact that they just missed breakfast because of their bickering. She hated how they had to be in their classes at the same time and leave together.

As if walking on a cloud, care-freely, he finally ventured his way to the very vexed Head Girl.

"Do you, in Merlin's name, know what the time is!" bellowed Hermione to only receive a lazy nod from Draco.

"Granger, relax, no need to cry. I'm here, that's all we need. I honestly don't want to go deaf, so stop with your damn yelling!"

Hermione gave him the "fuck you" gesture and walked a few paces from him.

"So I was correct; you have problems controlling your problem. Must you PMS about everything? And it doesn't hurt if we're fashionably late."

Hermione threw her arms up in aggravation and left the common room.

"Ms Granger and Mr Malfoy! Explain yourselves. Why are you two late?" Snape barked at the two students.

"Mal–"

"I don't want to hear it, Granger. Ten points from Gryffindor for bad punctuality. Mr. Malfoy, I'll leave you off with a warning," Snape said bitterly to Hermione and in a normal tone to Draco. Hermione, who was very frustrated, sat down beside Draco, who was smirking at her loss. Oh, how she hated Snape. She had hated him ever since her first lesson with him. When she answered a question, Snape would deduct House points.

She was having such a bad morning. Everything in her life was going the wrong way.

"Draco!" a feminine holler called for Draco, who was making his way to lunch in the Great Hall with Nott and Goyle.

"Pansy, what?" greeted Draco almost reluctantly. After Pansy's warm, bone crushing hug, she laced her hand to his, so they walked hand in hand in the eyes of so many.

"So, why didn't you at least say hello to me in class?" she pouted too dramatically.

"Stupid Mudblood made me late," blamed Draco, even though it was mainly his fault why they were "fashionably late" for Potions.

"The Mudblood? What did she do now?" asked Pansy, who seated herself by Draco's side at the Slytherin table. Draco sat in his usual spot – at the center of everyone.

"Did she do anything to you? I hope she didn't infect you with her Mudblood germs, because if she did…"

"I'm all right, Pansy. She just had a little problem calming down. Don't worry, I'll never let that Mudblood touch me," Draco interrupted. Her face changed from worried look to a cheerful one. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. Draco kept his arm around her as he ate his meal. The two had been a couple for quite some time now, but Draco wasn't really faithful.

The doors of the Great Hall flew open and his fellow Slytherins walked over to sit beside him. Crabbe and Goyle sat at their usual spot: next to Draco. McNair sat beside Pansy and Zabini.

"So, Draco, is that little get-together still happening in your common room tonight?" Blaise asked with a smirk on his face while helping himself to some chicken. His eyes darted to the Gryffindor table and at Hermione, who was eating alone. Harry and Ron were talking to their girlfriends, leaving Hermione by herself.

"Of course it is … I won't let that Mudblood ruin it," Draco answered with the same smirk playing across his lips. Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.

"Who's coming, anyway?" Pansy asked while chewing her apple.

"Well, everyone here at the moment: Millicent Bulstrode, and the new Chaser," said Draco.

For the past couple hours, Malfoy's circle of Slytherins had found the comfort of the Head common room as they played their game of Truth or Dare. This was an over clichéd game, however Pansy altered it to the extreme, giving it slight twists. Of course, Pansy, being the very creative and ingenious one, knew ways of making things interesting.

"Erm … Dare, then," said Pansy, anxiously awaiting for the instructions from Goyle, who looked as if in a very deep thought.

He pursed his lips and spoke, "Pansy … Pansy … what should I make you do?" The way he used his words made Pansy very uneasy as she mentally squirmed. "A BJ—no, that's too much—"

"Yeah, c'mon, Pansy, go suck his … you know!" bellowed dear Millicent Bulstrode who laughed girlishly on Crabbe's lap as Pansy shot her a death glare.

"NO!" snapped Pansy. A crimson shade appeared on both sides of her face as Draco laughed along the others.

"Okay, since your rules were very clear that in this game, you have to do something… sexual. So, I think this meets your standards. Umm … show us—Millie, you have to close your eyes for this one—show us what you got around your … ahem, area," instructed Goyle, while motioning his index fingers on his chest.

"NO!"

"Pansy…" Goyle emphasized her name so it sounded like it was begging. "You already made me do a lap dance for Crabbe and made Zabini plunge his fucking tongue down my throat! Yours is not that bad, anyways … I'm sure Draco had seen it plenty of times, every time you two knob."

"Yeah…but—"

"You made the rules absolute … just do it, godammit!" A Chaser with the name of Dominick shouted aloud, sequenced by yells of agreement.

"Come on, Pansy, you were the one who made the rules, remember? Don't back out now!" Goyle insisted. Pansy was ready for defeat. She waited for a few moments, expecting Draco to rebut the dare. Unfortunately, he did nothing.

With a deep, nerve yacking sigh, she lifted her jumper, along with her undergarment and showed the sniggering Slytherins what she had under the layers. Millicent immediately covered her eyes from the sight. The room followed with a roar of laughter.

Pansy shuffled her clothes down after a well defined five seconds of the view. She flopped back to the sofa as her ears burned hot and a crimson flush spread across her face.

"P-a-nsy, what was that?" Goyle asked with a stunned look. "You-you're small."

"Erm," Crabbe let out an over exaggerated snicker, "How many layers of that thing do you put on?"

"You have bee stings!" Zabini slipped out as the whole crew roared in another echoing laughter. Draco laughed along but looked ashamed at his girlfriend, for it seems that she had been tricking him.

"So, that's what the Engorgio Charm was for! If you had—"

"Draco, it's not—no…" Pansy stammered as Draco fired a glare of resentment.

"How can you live like that, Draco? Your girlfriend has none!" said McNair, while trying to restrain his laughter.

After what had felt like hours in complete laughter and madness, Pansy had never felt so self-conscious and mortified in her life. The laughing and the mocking had finally concluded as the jokes were converted to other topics.

"You want to know what's thicker that Hagrid's pubes?" Millicent spitefully asked the Slytherins after talking rubbish about Hagrid. All the students in the room scoffed in disgust.

"…Hermione Granger's hair!" she yelped as laughter echoed from outside the room.

"Oh, God, don't make me—aw…" said Crabbe, sickened as he shuddered in revolt.

"Where's the Mudblood Granger anyways?"

"Probably in the library, burying her nose in those books. I swear, that bookworm," said Pansy, receiving a few nods. "The Golden Trio is no more. Those bastards finally found a life to get some girls. They rarely talk to the filth."

"Ha! They finally discovered Granger's a Mudblood," Draco interjected, laughing along with the others.

After a pause, the common room door flew open and in came a flabbergasted Hermione Granger. Draco stood up, smirking.

"Malfoy! Why—why are_they _here!" demanded Hermione with a priceless look on her face that seemed to enlighten the Slytherins.

"Because, Granger, they're my friends. Now, if you would be so kind in closing your mouth and go to your room, then that would be more than needed," replied Draco harmlessly.

"Well, they need to get out! Now! They're not supposed to even be here … it's nine-thirty and they should be off to their beds."

"They'll go when they feel like it. Just sod off, Mudblood!"

"You imprudent, egotistical child! You are—"

"Just go, Mudblood. No one wants to see you work your little PMS rants."

With a momentary urge to hex Malfoy to the next century, she marched to her bedroom, ranting to herself. "Malfoy, who the hell does he think he is? Strutting around Hogwarts like he owns it and bring his mental friends here…"

"Wow, what a Mudblood … Personally, she looks better when she's mad," said Zabini, awestruck and entertained.

"I say she looks ugly all the time," shrieked Pansy.

"True…"

"So, should we continue the game?" proposed Dominick with a malicious smirk. Everyone agreed as the group sat back comfortably in their seats.

"Draco … seems to be your turn. No one chose you yet. Truth or dare? Remember, only prissy queens choose truth … if you know what I mean," said Zabini.

"Yeah … whatever. Dare, then. Shoot, Zabini."

"Erm … this is quite tricky, you know, finding a dare for a Malfoy just like yourself is quite challenging…" he drawled thoughtfully as he stroked his chin with his fingers, as if in a very deep thought.

Draco rolled his eyes at the dramatic act. "Just say it, will you!"

"All right. Uh…seduce Hermione Granger."

"WHAT?" shouted Draco and Pansy. Their eyes were wide and Pansy looked like she was ready to murder. Draco looked like he was about to gag. Blaise kept his cool and stayed seated, smirking.

"You heard me, Malfoy. Spend a night with Hermione Granger. And … shag her," Blaise repeated nice and clear.

"You're insane! Draco will never do that. Are you mental? She's a Mudblood!" Pansy roared. She had angry veins all over. The other Slytherins were acting as if they had just fallen in love with Blaise Zabini. "You ARE mental, Zabini! You think that I would touch that Mudblood? She won't even go near me one foot … only when we are fighting!" Draco yelled at Blaise. Blaise kept his coy grin on.

"Yeah, Blaise, why don't you dare him to shag one of us here?" Suggested Pansy.

"No, that's too simple and obvious. C'mon…she's not_ that _bad," said Blaise after Pansy's face burst.

"She's a dyke, if you ask me. She hadn't been with a boy since…I don't know, since Krum!" said Millicent in Draco's defense.

"Actually, she is still in love with that Weasel with the slut as a girlfriend. Every time he's around with that slut, the Mudblood gets all depressed and everything. Hysterical, really. Come on, Malfoy, Granger's not _that_ ugly. Remember the Yule Ball? You even said it yourself. She looked kind of—"

"Draco, you_ what_!" shouted Pansy, appalled.

"That was ages ago, and I did not say that," denied Draco.

"Are you telling me then that _you_, Draco Malfoy, the one who can melt any girl's heart with one glance cannot melt Granger's heart? Did Malfoy just have a weakness?"

"Yeah, well, the girls I had were … girls."

"Draco … what! What do you mean _girls _? I'm the only one. I should be … wha—"

"Pansy, shut up. I'm not going to do it. Dare me something else," said Draco, annoyed.

"Well, options, options," Blaise responded and acted as if he were in deep thought again. "You can try to seduce Snape!" McNair shouted out. Everyone roared in laughter except for Pansy and Draco. Blaise tried to breathe and took a deep breath. "Okay, Draco. Either that, which is pretty worse, I think. Er… let's see. I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind if you give up all your money, would she? Let's see, how many galleons do you have in that Gringotts account of yours? Possibly millions of galleons! I'm sure you wouldn't mind sharing it with me…"

"You son of a bi-"

"Ah, ah, ah," Blaise smirked. "Now, Draco," he continued. "What is your choice?"

"You son of a bitch. I'm going to get revenge later, trust me," Draco retorted.

"All right, Draco, you do that!" McNair all of sudden said. "Now, whose turn is it? Oh, what a coincidence. It's Draco's turn."

Blaise's smirk quickly faded and he sat up. Draco's evil glare changed to an evil smirk.

"All right, my turn for vengeance," said Draco. "Now, Zabini, I dare you to – hmmm – This is a bit of a challenge, you know…"

"Just say the bloody dare!"

"All right, all right. I dare you to shag one of the blood-traitors."

Blaise eyes widened and then furrowed. "Who?"

"Let's see, Ginny Weasley." A smirk of revenge played on Draco's face. Zabini fumed in shock.

"You son of a bitch."

"Yes, seems like we all are. Since I have to bang that Mudblood, there's absolutely no cheating."

"As in, they can't be drunk, on Potions, or on your spell."

"…Fine."

"Fine, and the girl has to be in your bed with only a blanket on in the morning, and we'll make sure of that. I'll call you up when she's asleep and ready for your viewing."

"Fine, seems like a challenge to me."

"Of course it is. I'm sure that Mudblood's hard to knob, knowing what kind of a bitch she is. That Weasley is not too bad actually."

Draco felt the pleasant urge to hex Zabini into oblivion. But there was no point. It was now officially a dare.

**A/N:** So how was it? Please review, only takes a few seconds. I always respond to the comments and feedbacks. XD

--**_Anjelica_**


	2. Double the Potions Double the Surprises

**Author's Note:** Thanks you for those who r&r in chapter one! I appreciate the feed back. I'm very happy to know that it was enjoyed by many people. 

**Chapter Two:** Ingravesco 

  
Draco woke up the next morning as worn out as ever. His fellow Slytherins left the common room early in the morning. It surprised Draco that they weren't caught at all. 

With only a couple hours of sleep, he finally woke up from a loud pound on the door. First thing that came to his mind was Granger, but then the memories from last night struck him like lightning.

"Oh, shit. Granger!" He whined while lazily getting up. Draco remembered the challenge he had received from Blaise. He got up with frustration; he was in a deep dilemma.

Draco was in trouble; he had to seduce the most deflecting female; a girl with full stubbornness and who happened to be his worst enemy: Hermione Granger. So many words can describe that one certain girl that Draco loathed. Her know-at-all attitude had always been a peeve to him.

He detested her uncontrollable hair, her loose clothing, her stubbornness, her so-much-Gryffindor attitude, her dear Potty and Weasley; but most of all, he hated her blood. He loathed Mudbloods more than anything that walked the face of the earth. As much as he hated everything about her, he hated that the most.

His life was full of the same idea; Mudbloods are lower than any particle in the world, along with their fellow Muggles. They don't deserve to exist.

How could he seduce and make love to someone whom he despised and would burn his skin at her touch? This was more than a dare; this was a nightmare he must face. Yet, if he didn't complete such an absurd task, then he would lose what he had. His position as the leader of the pack, the superior one, and mostly himself, Draco Malfoy.

However, if he does the challenge then he'll also lose more than one thing. He will lose his family's trust, his father will definitely murder him, and he'll be breaking his family's hate for Muggles, which had been passed on through the generations. Sure, if he shagged the girl, it didn't mean he'll end up _liking_ her, yet the rules stayed the same. Touching a Mudblood _and_ associating with such creatures would give him hell.

Getting off the unmade bed; he put on his normal robes for school with frustration while the Head Girl knocked angrily on the door.

"MALFOY! GET UP. CLASSES ARE ABOUT TO START IN TEN MINUTES!"

"I DON'T CARE!" He yelled back, matching Hermione's anger. Some of the fury was caused by the head-throbbing headache he was experiencing, but most of all, his challenge. He did not know what to do in this situation.

"MALFOY, HURRY UP! I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE!" Hermione's knock was more urgent and loud. Draco didn't bother. He didn't mind being late for his classes. He knew that for every day in his seventh year in Hogwarts, he'd have Snape for Potions.

Draco walked out of the door with a scathing look directed toward Hermione. On the other hand, she had aggravation carved on her furious face. Her eyes were blazing and they darted toward Draco's icy gray pools. She was fully dressed in her non-fitting, lazily picked out clothes, and her hair was as frizzy as ever. Anyone could tell the annoyance that showed upon her face. She had been pounding on Draco's door for quite some time; her fist was throbbing.

"Granger, relax! My arse is off the bed. I know how much you like it when I'm fresh off the bed!"

"You prick! You despicable fer–"

"Yeah, okay!" Draco said while heading inside the shared bathroom and through his morning routine. He didn't do it in such a hurry. Draco simply chose to take his time.

Hermione waited outside of the bathroom, frantically worried about the amount of House points Snape was going to deduct. While biting her nails, the steam from the bathroom bypassed her face. The steam infuriated her; she had been waiting for her common room mate for an hour now, and she had hoped he was dressed and ready to go after his long shower, but Draco was not even close to being ready.

He left the lavatory with only a towel covering his lower half. This was Draco's plan: intimidate her with his bulletproof body. No girl can by stand such perfection, yet one did.

Hermione's jaw dropped and she experienced a swooping sensation in her lower half. She was gawking like a fool in front of the steamy bathroom, with a half-naked Draco Malfoy surrounded by steam. His muscles were perfectly carved, yet through the pale skin, a glow evolved. The steam from the bathroom made his detailed abs look moist and more than presentable.

Hermione was speechless. This was the first time she ever really saw such a well-built body. Of course, she wasn't used to seeing boys like this, mostly due to the fact of her lack of experience in dating. She tried to control her wandering eyes, but they wouldn't seem to stay still.

A smirk was etched on Draco's face at the sight of speechless Hermione, who was just standing by the door of the washroom, looking at him.

"Malfoy … you … er…" It was hard for Hermione to talk with such a view like that, especially with the steam from the bathroom that was making her feel hot. Draco's grin grew wider as he cleared his throat. With that, Hermione came back to reality and remembered who this boy was: Draco Malfoy, her enemy.

"Well, Granger, I think you've seen enough. Don't want to be late now, do we?" He said in a calm voice that made Hermione feel uneasy as she blushed furiously.

"You … Can you get dressed already? We're already an hour late for our classes! Why must you always be the reason for my lateness!" She exclaimed angrily as she stormed off to the common room.

Draco sniggered to himself at what he had just done. He had just made Hermione Granger speechless. That was an amusing thing for him. He quickly went to his room and got dressed for the day.

Hermione waited for him to finish while she worried about the outcome of the day.

"MALFOY!" She shouted and Draco arrived in the common room, ready.

"Finally, you've been in the shower for about forty-five minutes and you ha—"

"Granger, I'm here! Stop bickering and let's go," Draco said to Hermione in a calm voice She, once again, like every day, walked out in a rage at the same cause and trouble in her life. Draco stayed smirking. As much as he frustrated her, she gave him a laugh.

The two Heads entered the dungeons to see it full of students, as well as Snape, whose arms were crossed. The Slytherins and the Gryffindors began murmuring, mostly the Gryffindors at Hermione's appearance. They were all positioned in rows; which gave them the best view to shoot both Hermione and Draco death glares. The Slytherins leered at the pair.

"How nice. Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy finally considered joining today's lesson," said Snape in a lazy voice while marking them both late on his parchment.

"My, my, our two Heads. I've noticed a trend now. Both of you have been late for almost every Potions class this year!" His lazy voice faded and an angry bark replaced it.

"Ms. Granger, I believe you have yourself a detention, and you shall accompany her, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco's smirk at the sound of Hermione's name quickly faded and turned into a perplexed and outraged look.

"Excuse me, Profess—"

"I'm sorry, Draco, you must join Ms. Granger. On the contrary, twenty points from Gryffindor. I hope that teaches you something, Granger. For every day you are late from this point on, I'll deduct ten points," said Snape with a bitter tone to Hermione, yet a tone of apology to Draco.

Hermione was thunderstruck at Snape's actions at her and Draco. "Professor, I believe you didn't deduct anything from Slytherin."

"Ms. Granger, if you don't like the fact that I'm already subtracting a huge amount of House points, I advise you to be quiet!" Snape barked. Hermione closed her furious mouth and slouched off to sit beside Harry, who was giving her a disappointed look at the amount of points that were taken off from Gryffindor.

Draco smirked at his victory, yet displeased at the fact that he must spend a whole evening with Hermione for detention. He seated himself at his seat beside Hermione and waited for the lesson to begin.

Hermione sighed at Harry; they had been best friends for so long, but now they were drifting apart. He was presently in a relationship with Ginny Weasley, and hadn't been in a real conversation with Hermione for weeks now. It was the same with Ron, too; he was too busy snogging Lavender Brown.

Hermione, who still had a crush on Ron, had been disgruntled every time she saw Ron and Lavender together. She stole a quick glace at Ron, who was sitting beside Lavender Brown. Her left hand was on his thigh, massaging it tenderly as it crept its way to his inner thigh.

Hermione was appalled. Ron let out a soft gasp as Lavender slowly massaged him. Lavender, who was smirking and listening to Snape talk, repeated her action at a faster pace. Ron gasped once again and sat up, a bit stiffened at Lavender's approach.

"Now that everyone is seated, we can finally begin," Snape began while carrying a small glass bottle of clear, sparkling liquid.

"Can anyone identify this specific potion?" He asked the unenthusiastic class. No one had his hand up, other than Hermione, of course. Snape ignored her persistent hand that had shot up in the air at the look of the potion.

"Anyone?" Snape urged people to answer, but no one raised their hands. "Yes, Ms. Granger?" He finally chose Hermione in an ungrateful voice.

"That, sir, is the Ingravesco Potion. The potion identifies whether a female is pregnant or not," Hermione replied in a smartly said voice. Ron and Harry rolled their eyes at her answer and continued to copy down notes from the board.

"Yes, correct as always…" Snape mumbled rudely and took his eyes off Hermione.

"The Ministry wishes to teach you about pregnancy potions, anti-pregnancy charms, etc. Here, you will learn how to make a potion like this. However, it takes time. A month, in fact," he explained to the class.

"I know most of you might have already heard of this. Raise your hands if you did!" he demanded and the whole class raised their hands. "So, how do you tell if the female is carrying a child?"

"If her cheeks turn pink, it's a girl. However, if her cheeks turn blue, the child is a boy. If it is yellow, she is not pregna—" Hermione answered without being intended to be asked.

"Ms. Granger, I believe I didn't ask you. Please don't shout out the answer, it is rude! Once again, you prove my point of taking points from Gryffindor and how you are emphasizing the fact that you are a complete know-at-all!" Snapped Snape.

"Yes, like Ms. Granger had shouted out, that's how you tell if the female is pregnant or not. Now, I believe none of the students here are expecting a child any time soon, so can I have a volunteer to present how the potion works?" He asked the bored class. No one bothered to pull a muscle.

"All right then, I'll just pick someone. Ms. Brown, come up here!" He ordered to the girl whose hands were on Ron's lap. She stood and gave a worried look at Ron.

"Thank you, Ms. Brown. Now take a spoon and pour the potion in. Make sure it is a spoonful," said Snape. Lavender nervously nodded. She took the silver utensil and poured it until the whole spoon was filled. She drank the liquid and the class waited for the results. To their surprise, the result was shocking.

"Ms–Ms. Brown … have you … are you…" Snape stuttered in shock. The class erupted into murmurs and Ron's eyes widened in fear.

Lavender's cheeks were a shade of bright pink and a confused look appeared on her face. Hermione was speechless. The students were all flabbergasted at the sudden results.

Ron looked like he had just seen Voldemort. Hermione, who was wide-eyed, was thunderstruck. Snape was too surprised at the results. Lavender looked as confused as ever.

"Ms–Ms. Brown … you … have you…" Snape stammered again.

"Sir, am I pregnant?" she asked nervously, waiting for a pleasant response. All Snape did was nod. Lavender, who looked pale even though her cheeks were colored, looked as if she were at the urge of fainting. Ron was speechless and was as shocked as ever. Harry, who was of course Ron's best mate, feared for him.

"Lavender, did we … er … use … er…" Ron babbled as he dropped on the floor with eyes shut. His girlfriend gasped and ran to his side.

"Won-won? Please answer me!" Lavender pleaded at the boy who was going to father her expected daughter.

"Ms. Brown, I think it is best if you go to Madam Pomfrey. Tell her about the news you have just received. And bring Weasley with you," ordered Snape. Lavender didn't bother being asked twice; she stood Ron up and they walked slowly to the Hospital Wing, trying to keep their balance as her shoulder supported Ron's head.

The whole class then murmured louder at what had just happened. Everyone whispered to his or her peers about the soap-opera scene.

Hermione was dead silent and stared blankly at where Ron had sat. The fact the girl she detested is carrying his child hurt Hermione. Tears were threatening to spring out of her eyes. She tried to control her emotions but a whimper escaped her lips that made Snape look at her as if she were insane.

"Ms. Granger?" asked Snape.

Hermione suddenly stood up from her seat that was located beside Draco and walked out of the door with tears stinging her cheeks.

"Ms. Granger! Come back here now! Ten points from Gryffindor!" Roared Snape at the teary girl, who was already gone from the classroom. The class began their sea of murmurs and Draco tried to hold in the snort that was trying to escape.

He took a glance at Harry, who was seated two seats from him; he was pale and looked as worried as ever. Draco thought about the solution to this. _The Golden Trio is finally going to pile their parchments for divorce. _

He knew very well that their friendship was parting. It amused him at Hermione's desire for Ron, who didn't take account of her at all.

"I bet you she's going to join Mourning Myrtle for a cry," sniggered Goyle, who sat beside Draco.

After Potions, the whole school was full of the same idea: Lavender was pregnant. They all had their own way of telling the story.

"I knew they were shagging like bunnies for quite some time now. One time, I went to the Library to only find that whore straddling Weasley!" Exclaimed Pansy while eating her meal.

During lunch, it was the same topic about what had occurred in Potions. The soap-opera scene was the main headline of the day. The whole Slytherin House was jabbering non-stop about the Lavender topic. Draco paid no attention to the babbling Pansy, who was making up her own pieces of news in the topic.

"This should be no surprise. I knew neither of them was very good with spells. Lavender Brown, she's a daft in charms. Ironic, really, she is…"

Draco got sick of her just talking about the same thing. Millicent, who was always in Pansy's control, tried to look as though she were interested, but really, she was bored. At the sight of Blaise, she tried to change the subject.

"Oh, hey, Blaise, where were you?" asked Millicent.

"Nothing, really, just talking to this certain girl whom my mate here, Draco, dared me to shag," Blaise responded proudly at the gawking Draco that was seated in front of him.

"Really, was she on the urge of hexing you into oblivion?" said Draco, a bit irritated.

"No, actually, she was actually interested in the subject of our conversation," said Blaise in an annoying voice just to aggravate Draco. "I was the first to inform her about her brother's road to fatherhood. She's cute at times, Draco – for a Blood Traitor, that is."

Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance and finished his meal with the urge to kill Blaise.

"How's the seducing going on?" asked Blaise unexpectedly. Pansy's face flared up with anger towards him and so did Draco's. It took him a while to answer. The truth was that it wasn't progressing the right way.

"Not well, I suppose," continued Blaise. "Ginny and I are actually starting a relationship as friends. I think you need to start anew with that Mudblood or else you'll be on your road in seducing Snape or giving me the rest of the money," he smirked at the aggravated Draco.

"So, you're friends with the Traitor now?" asked Pansy, whose temper had slowly risen.

"Not really friends, per se. Maybe … Well, I'll have a game of pretend with her and when it's the right time, I'll bang her. After that, I'll show my conquest the next morning to you, my friend, as she lies quietly, asleep on my bed," Blaise happily answered as if it was rehearsed.

"Don't worry, _my friend_, I'll do that Mudblood. That Weasley is pathetically easy, just like her repulsive brother," said Draco. Pansy sat up and stared at the two.

"Draco! You – Are you honestly going to do it?" Pansy screeched.

"Do you think I want to? But if this is what it takes to shut Zabini up, then I'll do it!" Said Draco, his temper rising as well. Pansy's face saddened for a while.

"Where's the Mudblood, anyway?" She asked as she let her eyes wander to the Gryffindor table, which was the loudest of all.

"Oh, look, Potty and the Weaselette are flirting again!" Exclaimed Pansy, loud enough for Blaise to hear. All he did was shrug as if Ginny did not just feed Harry a grape from her own hand.

"I've noticed that that girl has been changing boyfriends for a couple of years now. What makes Potter any different? I can break them off in an instant," he said and snapped his fingers indicating his point. Draco rolled his eyes.

Blaise continued to talk about his conversation with Ginny.

"She said she doesn't mind being an aunt and all, but she disliked the fact that her youngest older brother was going to have a baby first. It's funny, actually…"

Then, a first year from Hufflepuff nervously walked to the Slytherin table, holding a note. He marched, trying to keep his confidence.

"Er … this is from Professor Snape … It's about yo-your detention," he stammered at Draco. He was apparently nervous because of Blaise, who was staring at him while clenching his fist.

Draco laughed for a bit at the fear the first-year had for Slytherins. He snatched the letter from the boy and read it. The Hufflepuff quickly walked back to his table. Draco briefly read the letter while Pansy studied it from his shoulder.

_Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger,  
You will serve detention in the Forbidden Forest. You are not required to bring your wands; there will be no use for that. Both of you must come together and meet me in front of Hagrid's hut at six o'clock at night. If you wish to be late or not show up at all, prepare for another session of detention.  
Potions Master,  
Professor Snape _

**A/N:** How was it? Was it bad or good? Please leave a quick review. Criticsms are greatly appreciated.

A scene from _Wedding Crashers_ had inspired me for the part when Lavender was rubbing Ron's ... ahem. LOL, I got that from the dinner scene in _Wedding Crashers_.

_Ingravesco_ means to be heavy in Latin.  
Thanks to Violet Gryfindor for finding a good name for the potion. )


	3. Curiosity

**Chapter 3:** Curiosity, Never a Sin

"Wonderful, Malfoy, you must be really proud of yourself now. Another detention we have to endure with Snape because of you. Brilliant, just brilliant! Thanks a million," Hermione ranted furiously as she stomped her way to the common room, Draco fuming not far behind her.

After she almost yelled out the password to the portrait of the Knight in Shining Armour, the two Heads entered their shared common room, their fire of hate igniting the room. Both vexed and red-faced with anger, they continued to howl at one another at the top of their lungs.

"Oh, shut up, Granger, all you do is yell at me, and it doesn't seem to help any of your problems. If you had just listened to me, then we wouldn't be in this mess. So, really, it's mainly your fault. You shouldn't be blaming me for anything. If you had just listened to me and not gone on in your own little world, we wo—"

"You knew that climbing that tree in the Forbidden Forest is like climbing the Whopping Willow! It's highly dangerous, and a life is not worth risking for an ingredient for a potion. If you wanted to get a hold of it so badly, then why didn't _you_ do it?" Hermione bellowed while motioning her hands up in aggravation and trying to control her rising anger.

"Well, think of the obvious, Granger. Haven't you ever considered that my life is worth more than yours, and something not worth risking? If you disappear or die, I don't think Potter and Soon-to-be-Father Weasel will be bawling rivers for you," replied Draco, giving her his infamous smirk while an offended look was evident on her face.

Hermione tried greatly with all she had not to show any signs of loss and resentment to the Slytherin, who rivaled her anger. She kept her clenched fist from the urge of punching the pulp out of Malfoy.

Fire of fury could be seen in her eyes as they focused on the Slytherin, who was a few paces from her. Her hair, like always, was wild with stress and the need for rest was obvious. Both still in their school robes, they looked as if they had just fallen in a ditch of some sort. His trousers and her skirt had a few trails of mud and their robes looked ravished.

"Mainly, Malfoy, it was because of you. If you had just woken up in the right time and gotten ready promptly, we wouldn't have gotten the stupid detention in the first place!"

"Please, Granger, don't act like you haven't done anything wrong," he retorted and began doing a bucktooth imitation of her, persistently waving a hand up in the air, springing as if he needed a trip to the loo.

Hermione scowled, but before she could snap back, he continued to flood her with comebacks. Draco took a step forward.

"And we were late for our detention because you cried with Moaning Myrtle. Why can't you accept the fact that your dear Weasel will be a father soon? The Weaselette handles it better than you do. The Weasel King doesn't want you. To be frank, no one does," he drawled on while watching the immobilized Gryffindor open and close her mouth. He showed no sign of remorse or whatsoever at Hermione because of what he had said and done. Making her life a living hell was his specialty, and a hobby he enjoyed doing.

"You must be the most imprudent, cocky, loathsome, foulest, and insufferable prat I have ever met! You insolent git. I can't believe you even made Head Boy. You walk around the grounds like you own this place and everyone is in your control. Well, you're entirely wrong! Everyone detests you. They think you're a twitchy little ferret who walks around with two buffoons—three buffoons—by your shoulder and your pug-face cow, Pansy Parkinson," Hermione managed to utter out in defence with her anger flying high. Draco showed no signs of defeat, but only a lazy, 'oh-shut-up' look. Draco took another step towards the seething brunette.

"Mudblood, Pansy is, in fact, better than you. How can you think that I didn't make Head Boy for nothing? I couldn't believe that the old oaf we have as Headmaster considered the Weasel King to be Head Boy. I mean, he can't even do a simple contraceptive spell to prevent…" Draco gave a light laugh to himself as he took another step forward. Hermione, who was a head shorter than he was, felt as if he were towering over her with his height. However, she showed no signs of defeat. She continued to clench her fist with a 'you're-such-a-bastard' look.

"I think you're slightly wrong about people hating me entirely. Because of the students in this school, I was made Head Boy. There are other ways to become a Head Boy. Students can also vote. Ha! Not everyone hates me. Well, maybe only you and your fellow Gryffindors, who have problems," Draco replied superiorly as if he had bellowed to a vulgar.

"Why? What did you do? You have been kissing Snape's rear for the past six years; I wouldn't be surprised if you two finally made a date. Did you also bribe others and threatened them horridly to get you where you are?" Hermione asked coldly. Draco gave a not-so-amused laugh.

"You're funny, Granger, very. No, I actually didn't. C'mon, what can you say? People love me, other than you and my enemies, of course. Unlike you, Mudblood, I'm rich and superior. Unlike you, I don't need to become friends with people for them actually to be with me. Unlike you, I'm not a filthy little Mudblood," Draco spat bitterly. Oh, how he enjoyed their fights. The hate was obvious. Even a person with half a brain knew that. His mind continued to race for more comebacks and insults to say to the seething brunette. He wanted her to crack, crack and burst into tears, crack and make her wish she had never been born. As the detestation wheel continued its roll on his road, the challenge he had been given quickly faded from his mind.

Clearly angry and red-faced, Hermione uttered, "Unlike you, Malfoy, I'm not a git."

Draco laughed aloud, making Hermione regret her words.

"Ouch, Granger, I think you actually hit a nerve," he mockingly said while holding his heart as if he had been hit.

"You insufferable, pompous, arro—"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. All the synonyms for the term 'git.' It's a word I hear from you everyday. Very commonly used, but so is 'Mudblood.' But, hey, that's what you are. A filthy, low Mudblood." A smirk played on his lips as Hermione opened and closed her mouth to retort.

For years now, Malfoy had made a habit of calling her Mudblood; an offensive term that other wizards believe is ill mannered and vulgar. Draco, who was a proud Pureblood, felt no guilt for using the word.

A hot feeling filled the pit of Hermione's stomach and all the anger that possessed her was powerful enough to perform an Unforgivable. She clenched her fists and said, "I hate you, Draco Malfoy. You ba—bastard," she managed to swear.

After faking a surprised gasp, Draco went on, "Merlin's beard, did our Miss I'm-the-Perfect-Role-Model just swear? Tsk, tsk, Granger. No worries, I'm not too head-over-heels with you either. Of course, not many people are. I bet you that Weasel King and The-Boy-That-Won't-Die ditched you because they're getting sick and tired of the lame crap they have to go through with you. You think that you can save everyone. We don't live in Muggleland; we live in a world where house-elves want to be treated like shit.

"That Weasel of yours is a complete oaf. Funny, really, that you're still not over the fact that _he doesn't love you_. You're jealous of that idiotic girl—whatever her name is—because all they do is snog and shag in any way that they can. That Weasel shags like a bunny. The Astronomy Tower seems to be their little love nest, and I guess their baby workshop.

"Potter and Sidekick—whatever you want to call them—can't do anything without your brains. They're complete dafts without your know-it-all brain; they could have died in their first year. You're their last resort: they are using you. They secretly hate you. You think that Potter could have saved all those people if it wasn't for you? _You are their last option._"

Hermione, stupefied and white-faced, stood before the proud Slytherin immobilized. All she wanted to do at the moment was to fall on her knees and cry her eyes out. Of course, that's what she felt like doing every time he drowned her with hurtful insults. She struggled in great heights to keep herself on her feet and show no tears, though hurt could be clearly seen from where Draco stood.

The words really did sting this time, and it cut her past wounds deeper than ever. Can what he was saying actually be true? Do they really _hate_ her? Yeah, they were parting away; they barely talked to one another any more. Harry and Ron were off with their girls. Was Malfoy right? The words continued to keep her feeble as she stood frozen.

Contented at what he had done, he began his way to his bedroom. He was pleased to know that he had shut Hermione Granger up and walked away with the last word in the argument. But before taking his last step on the stairs, an unrecognisable voice drawled from the common room. He turned his head to the only person in the room.

"I pity you, Malfoy." It was un-Hermione-ish. Her voice had no emotion in it and was not like her professional-like one.

Starring blankly in space, she monotonously said, "I used to think you need your daddy to get you whatever you want and fight for your defence. I guess you can fight a Mudblood without forcing them to go to court. Everyone's glad to hear your father is in Azkaban. I don't feel sorry for your mother and you. Your father deserves Azkaban. I wouldn't be surprised if you two reunite in prison. Like father, like son; Death Eaters. You're going to be just like him, a Death Eater, like your beloved fath—"

Without knowing it, Draco slammed Hermione against the wall of the common room with a thump of her head. The pools of grey in his eyes showed cold anger and rage. His shallow breaths made Hermione shiver, as his nose was a centimetre apart from hers.  
Nervous to death, Hermione held her breath hoping that the raged Slytherin would not harm her in any way.

His body crushed her on the wall, almost suffocating her. His scent smelled like sweat and cologne – sweat from the activities that Snape had planned them to do in the Forbidden Forest. Beads of sweat rolled down the side of his face. His always pale and pointy features seemed darker by the shadow. Hermione had never been this close to Draco in her life.

Looking at her brown, almost black, eyes with his cold, icy ones, he spoke bitterly, "Never again, Mudblood. Don't ever talk shit like that. You know nothing about me and you know nothing of what's happening in my life. It's none of your business and something you shouldn't be concerned about. Do you hear me?" The way he spoke made Hermione feel as if it were Voldemort who had just spoken to her. She was afraid of the Malfoy who had his arm on her throat against the wall, almost choking her. Never had she experienced Malfoy like this. She reluctantly nodded.

Draco loosened his overpowering grip on the Gryffindor and slowly stepped away. She withdrew the huge intake of breath that clogged her throat. She breathed heavily as if she had just been suffocated. She had never seen Malfoy like this, never. Hermione, not taking her eyes off the Slytherin, stepped away from him, slowly making her way to her room.

This was the first time she had really made Draco this angry. He took his eyes off Hermione and looked down at his pale hands. Never had he reacted this way. Usually, he would just fight back with an even more hurtful remark.

Did Hermione just discover his weakness? Why would he react like _this_? Her brain raced on with unfulfilled questions as she continued to stare at the Malfoy, who paced back and forth in a small area of the room, rubbing his temple as if in deep thought.

_Why did I have to do that? Now she's going to think I'm scared of my father. Why did I push her against the wall? Fuck, she better not talk to anyone about this or else I will seriously Crucio her. Stupid Mudblood, stupid bitch. _He cursed in his head, trying to ignore the focus of the Muggle-born. However, his train of thought was interrupted by the tapping sounds from the window.

Both students gazed at the large window of the common room, which showed a mocha-coloured owl tapping the glass lightly. The sight of the lake was clear behind the owl, and the moon shone on the dark lake.

"Mercury," Draco muttered the name of the owl to himself and made his way to the window. He opened the window and a cool, early November breeze entered the room. The owl, which shared no difference in height with Hedwig, hooted exhaustedly at Draco, who—almost painfully—grasped the parchment off its leg.

Hermione continued to watch him. He unfolded the parchment and his face became even paler. A growl emitted from his mouth and he abruptly threw the parchment in the fireplace aimlessly. He freed the owl and marched his way to his dormitory, bypassing Hermione, who had no clue as to what had gotten him even whiter.

At the sound of the slam of the door, Hermione hurriedly took the parchment from the fireplace before it turned to ashes. She skimmed through the note Draco's mother had owled him.

_Draco,  
I should have owled you sooner. This is really important; it has something to do with your father. Meet me in the common room at exactly 2:00. I'm not going to Floo there. I'm going to talk to you. Don't be late. We can't risk people knowing our business. _

Don't reply, Draco. Just make sure you don't forget to come tonight.

Love,  
Your mother

Curiosity was never a sin; it's something everyone must live by. After reading the letter, curiosity and the need for more knowledge filled Hermione. Her brain raced on what Narcissa would want to discuss with Draco. For sure, it had something to with Lucius; the letter had even mentioned it. Hermione knew that this would be important and something she should not miss.

She threw the parchment back in the fireplace and tactfully walked to her room, where she could take her rest and wake up at two o'clock in the morning. With only three hours of sleep, she couldn't help but let her imagination work at what may happen. What could they possibly need to discuss?

Hermione endured no sleep at all. She had a hard time closing her eyes and drifting off. Her brain wouldn't rest, and facts were needed to answer her questions. She lay there on her bed with a headache.

She continued to listen to the clock tick as every second flew by. She just wanted to sleep but she continued to shift on the bed, confused and perplexed.

Then, she heard a door close. She immediately jumped out of bed and almost stepped on Crookshanks, who was sleeping peacefully in his own little area near the bed.

In her pyjamas and her hair nowhere near in order, she slowly and deceitfully opened the door and tiptoed her way to the common room.

It was two o'clock and the moon that could be seen by the window was not as bright as had been in previous hours. She continued to walk quietly to the common room, not wanting Draco to find out that she was eavesdropping.

She knew that if she went too near him, there was a possibility that she could get caught. She kept her feet glued to the second last step of the stairs and hid by the shadow where she could at least hear what was being said. Her heart raced; she would finally find out what may be going on.

The only source of light in the room was the green, flashing lights that brightened the room. From where Hermione stood, she could see a knowable tall, white-blond teenager in green robes kneeling in front of the fireplace speaking audibly to the fireplace that sourced the luminous light that lightened the room.

"What is it, mother? Has something gone wrong?" He asked the green fire of the fireplace. The sounds of the wood crackling could be heard from where Hermione stood.

"Draco, my son, I have been ordered to tell you this from the Dark Lord. He has planned to give you a task. I do not know what it is because he hasn't clued me in on it yet, but if you succeed in this one, you will be honoured more than anything and he may forgive your father," replied a ladylike voice, which Hermione knew to be his mother. It seemed high-powered and superior, just like the other Malfoys.

"He will reward you. He will spare your father's life and he may plan another mass breakout in Azkaban. I will visit Hogwarts next Friday to discuss this further with you. I know for a fact that if you successfully accept this, he may grant you to be a Death Eater—"

"I don't want to be a Death Eater," Draco quickly interjected in a bitter tone. "I would accept it for you, mother, if that's what you want me to do."

"Draco, I don't want to put you in any danger, but it is his orders. I may ask Severus to assist you in this—"

"I don't want Snape's help, I can do this --whatever it is-- on my own," Draco replied confidently, still unknown of the task. "But, mother, I don't want to receive the Mark. I—I don't want to be one of them."  
Draco's tone, to Hermione's surprise, was lower and less snobby. It sounded weak and hurt, as if he was going to cry. It didn't seem like Draco's superior, narcissistic voice.

"Draco, I'm sorry, but—what was that?" Narcissa asked at the sound she had just heard.

To Hermione's bad luck, the shuffling of her feet made a sound from her slippers. The two Malfoys had heard it from the fireplace. Draco turned his focus by the staircase, where he saw a bush of thick brown hair.

"Draco, wait! I will owl you with more information. Make sure that Mudblood didn't hear anything. Bye for now, love," Narcissa lastly said as the fire turned its original colour. Draco paced furiously up the stairs. There, he saw Hermione Granger as she held her breath and her heart racing rapidly, uncertain of what was going to happen.

**A/N** Thanks everyone for your reviews! I appreciate them all. They keep me from writing even more! Keep it up … LOL, joking.

As u can see the story is building up alternate plots and subplots.

XD --- **_Anjelica_**


	4. Convuluting Morning

**A/N:** Hello everyone. Long time, eh? I'm so sorry about this and I hope that in the future it won't take me this long to update. Well, I'm back, with a pretty lengthy chapter for you all. The next one is complete (Yay!) and it's in a pretty decent length. 

My warmest and biggest thank yous to those who had reviewed! I hope you continue with your positive feedbacks. :)

Chapter 4: **Convoluting Morning **

"Draco, come here. Your reward is waiting for you. I know you have been keen in getting this since you were a mere child…," drawled a deadly, venomous wizard with features that made him less human. His lazy, icy voice made Draco's hair behind his neck stand to great heights as he obediently complied with his command. He did not want to go. Heck, he didn't even want to be there at that moment, but there he was, standing in the middle of Voldemort's circle, surrounded by his Death Eaters, one of them his father. A smug grin of pride was carved onto Lucius' face as he watched his only son strut closer and closer to the great Dark Lord, whom had showed his greatness through evil and Dark Magic.

"That's it, Draco," said Voldemort lazily as his nostrils flared up, eyeing the air around him. Draco had feared for this day. This was what was going to become of him for the rest of his life. Once he became a Death Eater, there wouldn't be any way back.

"Put your right arm out," Voldemort instructed and Draco reluctantly pulled the sleeve of his right arm up and showed it to Lord Voldemort, whose eyes were red as blood. He stared intently at his arm. With just one glare and being near his presence, Draco's pulse went haywire as it thumped louder than ever. Fear invaded his insides. He wanted to turn back, run away. But before doing anything else, Voldemort ceased all actions by grasping his arm by the wrist with his ice-cold white hands, hauling Draco closer to him painfully.

It was now or never. This would determine his life, his future, and his place after life. Heaven or Hell. Hell appeared to be the only place that would accept him now. He had murdered someone. He had killed his own kind for this demon, this thing.

Voldemort drew out his wand and pointed it directly at Draco's arm. Fear could be seen in Draco's eyes as his heart pumped tremendously louder; loud enough for him to hear it in his own ears.

The Dark Lord muttered an incantation that Draco could not quite make out, but he felt it.

Like a thousand striking daggers, the pain was beyond anything Draco had ever experienced. It was excruciating. From his arm to his brain, everything was burning. His muscles were getting tighter as every aspect of his whole being was in agonizing torture. He wanted it to end. It felt as if he was going to die a slow and painful death.

The pain – it felt like being struck by lighting with a mix of the Cruciatus curse. An agonizing scream emitted loudly from Draco's mouth as a malicious grin appeared on Voldemort's face. The pain, the agony, the terrible smile on Voldemort's white, un-human face, and the proud smirk playing on his father's lips; everything was spinning. Every matter he had seen in his eyes was a blur.

He wanted it to stop. He had an awful momentary urge to and stop this slaughtering torture. He could feel the salty tears on his lips, as the pain grew worse.

"AAAH!"

center> /center>

Draco woke with a start. With bulging eyes and shallow breaths, he lay flat on his back. Someone had kneed him in the crotch. Instead of the pain being in his sensitive area, it was altered in his head. He was breathing as if he had been running a mile from werewolves who hungered for young flesh.

But he was not. He was right there, after a nightmare.

Draco awoke from the horrendous dream with his hands on his face. He wiped his sweaty forehead with his comforter while trying to settle down. He was boiling and the need to be cooled down was vital. In that vivid moment, he was afraid to fall asleep again.

It was six o'clock in the morning, the earliest time he had ever awoken. But he did not have the desire to return to sleep. He did not wish to have another dream that may hold airs of plausibility of his future.

Sitting by the edge of his spacious bed, he rubbed his temple and tried to erase what he had seen in his head. After re-swallowing his stomach, Draco walked to the lavatory, knowing a good shower would slightly relax him.

center> /center>

Hermione woke up with a feeling of something wet stroking her fingers. It tickled her and she released a giggle. Opening her eyes, she greeted Crookshanks good morning and the ginger furball meowed in response.

As she got up, she could feel her head throbbing as if something had hit her in the temple.

She recalled last night when the deranged Malfoy had shoved her into the solidity of the stonewall in the common room after their senseless, mad bickering. Rubbing the back of her head, she felt a bump. With a sigh, Hermione went to brush her wretched hair.

While looking at her reflection at the mirror, dark circles invaded the area under her eyes and the need for supplementary sleep was obvious on her features. As much as she desired for a doze, she had to wake up. She has classes to attend and Malfoy to wake.

Her slumber last night was not a peaceful one, and for only three or so hours did she get sleep. Something seemed to have kept her awake for the whole evening. She remembered at around two o'clock or so, without her knowledge of when or how, she was in the common room against the wall, face to face with Draco Malfoy. The latter accounted that she had been sleepwalking.

Hermione was confused and unsure of the situation, so she responded with no answer, knowing that she never sleepwalked. Yet, another question seemed to bypass her thoughts: what was Malfoy doing in the common room at two o'clock in morning, when there were classes the next day?

She bit her bottom lip—a habit she had gained over the years when she was in a deep thought.

After a few moments of pondering, she shrugged the thoughts off as she lazily and less enthusiastically gathered her belongings for the morning.

When Hermione entered the shared washroom, steam and mist clogged her view. Heat surrounded her as a very confounded look appeared on her face. Setting her garments down, she wiped the foggy, wide mirror. Someone had been in the lavatory before her.

Her face took a pondering form. She stewed for a moment.

No one had ever gotten to the washroom before her; she was always the one to wake up early in the morning and get ready promptly, but today someone had beaten her to it.

The only possible person that could have entered the washroom was Draco, but no, he would never. He didn't have the capability of waking up early in the morning, let alone before seven.

It was six forty-five after sunrise -- which was late, considering she usually woke up six o'clock every day --, and Malfoy usually got up at around eight o'clock.

She furrowed her eyebrows and drifted off with a thought. i>Maybe the detention taught him a lesson this time, /i> she stated to herself while getting into the shower. Hopefully a warm bath would wake her senses.

center> /center>

Draco could faintly hear Hermione enter the bathroom as he slumped restfully, almost half asleep, in the comfort of the sofa in the common room.

The warmth of the sun from the window by the commodious common room stroked his now-cooled face as the sun began to fully rise. From where Draco sat, the sight of the outside area of Hogwarts looked fantastically breathtaking.

The rays of the sun glimmered on the surface of the water and the forest looked bright as ever. The leaves were all different shades and sizes.

Draco, not being the kind who was appreciative on how the weather outside looked in an early November morning, was too busy thinking about other things. Very tired and altogether anxious and confused at what his mother might have meant by "task" the other night in their quick and interrupted conversation, he listed in his head possible assignments Voldemort would have in store for him. i>_Kill Harry Potter; be a spy like Snape; be the Dark Lord's personal apprentice…_ /I>

This thinking and guessing about the matter resulted with an unsatisfying headache. If the rules of being Head Boy did not include him having to go to breakfast and to the classes together with the Head Girl, he would be having a surprise visit to the Slytherin common room by now.

Knowing that he hadn't finished his homework for his most despised subject, Transfiguration, he pulled out his quill and his unfinished essay to complete.

With only two sentences written, Hermione arrived in the room fully clothed and ready to go. He could pester her for the essay and simply copy it off her, but he chose not to.

Draco purposely ignored her gaze as he remembered what he had done to her last night. He had erased her memory.

i> "How much of that did you hear, Mudblood?" Draco spat angrily to the trapped Gryffindor, who appeared to be threatened.

He withdrew his wand and pointed it at her. His eyes narrowed down to hers as he stepped closer to her immobile form.

Hermione's insides went berserk as the seething Slytherin poked her neck with his wand. She could hear her heartbeat in her own ears and she had no clue of what Draco might do to her.

The only thing she hoped for at the moment was to end up alive or uninjured. She held her breath to calm down her thumping heart that probably sounded audible where Draco stood, which was an inch away from her. Adrenaline rushed in her veins and her mind raced for a good excuse or alibi to say to the Slytherin.

She knew from a couple of hours before that toying with a Malfoy's rage would lead to a mad man's actions. He had literally shoved her against the stonewall a few hours ago and almost choked her.

The light that only shone in that intense moment was from the fireplace that still seemed luminous from the stairway where the two stood. Draco's wand was pointed directly at Hermione's neck as her body stopped all movements, her back against the wall, making it hard to make a run for it.

"Say it, Mudblood!"

"No-nothing, I just came to see what was the noise ab—"

"Liar. You can't bluff, Granger. What have you heard?" he repeated, his eyes focused on hers. His eyes ate at her with hate as her brain scrambled for the right words to say.

He spoke in a tone that made the hair on her skin stand. She didn't know what he was going to do. The worst thing he could do was perform an Unforgivable or Obliviate her memory.

As if he were reading her mind, he said, "Have it your way, Mudblood… /I>Obliviate I>."

After one glance of abhorrence, Draco swiftly and carelessly crammed his belongings in his sack and sauntered ahead of her to breakfast. Hermione instantaneously followed behind without a word.

Hermione and Draco did not utter a sound as they silently and almost awkwardly walked their way to breakfast. Draco wanted to keep it like that. He could start something if he wished, but he did not want to. He simply was not in the mood.

Without one glance or glare, the two Heads journeyed to the empty Great Hall.

Only a couple of students were at the Slytherin table. If it weren't for that atrocious dream, Draco would be asleep in the comfort of his expensive linen cotton right now.

Seating himself, an echoing morning greeting entered his ears. To Draco's surprise, it was Pansy.

"Er…'morning. Why the hell are you up so early?" questioned Draco gruffly. Pansy shrugged and rewarded him with a peck on his lips.

"Well, Draco, I thought you knew. I'm a morning person," she cheerfully answered and took buttered bread and popped it into her mouth. A twitching fake smile appeared on Draco's face as if trying to mirror Pansy's over-excited one.

"And, Draco, why are you up so early? It's 7:15. It's funny 'cause you're usually…late."

Draco yawned and a shrug sequenced after it. Resting his fatigued forehead on his palm, he sighed heavily. A weary look dressed Pansy's fair face.

"What's wrong? Love, tell me."

Draco shook his head and did not bother to think of an answer to inform her.

"Something's bothering you, honey."

"Nothing's wrong, Pansy. I'm just tired."

"Oh," she replied. "Anyway, I think I've got a plan for that stupid dare that blasted Zabini told you to do."

"You do?" asked Draco, a bit more interested. His forehead detached from his pale palm.

"Oh, yes. You know Polyjuice Potion?"

Draco nodded.

"Well, seems like I remembered seeing stocks of them in my attic back at home. My father makes a great deal of them for the Death Eaters to disguise themselves. Since Daddy's in Azkaban, mum hid them in the attic, but I ended up discovering them."

A smug grin was evident on her face as she boasted her plan to Draco. To her fortune, he was grinning maliciously as he glued his lips to Pansy's lips.

Pansy had soft lips, just like those he had kissed in the past. But what was different about her from those other girls was that she didn't tease or play the teasing . She begged for it right away and got aroused very easily.

After their igniting battle in that lustful kiss, the two parted, leaving Pansy almost breathless. She had received her reward.

center> /center>

Hermione had never been early for Potions for the whole year; this was going to be the first time. The thought of her seeing Snape not sneering at her was almost too good to be true. Some teachers would, at times, give a kind, grateful smile at what their students are capable of doing, but if Snape ever did try to smile, chances are that he would pop a blood vessel.

Gathering her belongings, Hermione stood and glanced slightly at the Slytherin table. After her eyes unglued from the explicit scene of Draco shoving his tongue in Pansy's ready mouth, she heard a tremendously loud female yell out in frustration.

She rotated her head back to the entrance.

A girl with bright, brilliant red hair came storming in and a tall, thin, black-haired teenage boy trailed her. He also yelled back in agitation.

"Yeah, well, if you would just stop fraternizing with that shit, we wouldn't be yelling in the first place!" bellowed Harry, whose eyes showed fury at his girlfriend, along with hurt and a tint of remorse in his tone. Ginny, whose eyes were filled with tears, threatening to break through, was on the urge of hexing someone into complete oblivion.

Hermione, who was standing not very far from Ginny, was unaware of the big scene that was taking place in the Great Hall. The peering eyes of the students, who had made their way out several minutes after she had, watched as it unfolded.

"Just shut it, Harry!" Ginny yelled back.

"No, don't tell me to shut up, Ginny! First of all—"

"You need to hear me out, Harry. It was nothing. Why are you accusing me of cheating with that Slyth—?"

"I'M NOT! I'm just ing saying that you need to stop talking and socializing with that !"

"I'm not!"

"Just stop ing lying, will you? Damn it, Ginny, just stop it."

"Harry, just go. I—I…Why won't you just believe me?"

"Because that _guy_ was—You know what? I'm not even going to say it."

With that, Harry left the Great Hall, fuming. Ginny slumped into the seat beside Hermione. Hermione stared at her with sympathy. Harry's anger had taken the best of him, like always.

"Uh, Ginny?" said Hermione, awfully naively. This was the first in what felt like a century that she had spoken to Ginny. However, the young girl had taken a seat beside her. Hermione would normally have just walked away and not associated with her.

With a heaving sigh, Ginny looked at Hermione.

"Hi, Hermione," she replied with a tickling smile on her face. "Haven't talked to you in a while…"

"Yeah. Guess school and everything is really invading our time, huh?" Hermione replied, also with a matching prickling smile.

The two came to an awkward silence.

It looked like something was truly bothering Ginny. Well, of course there was; what were the two Hogwarts lovebirds fighting about, anyway? By the sound of it, Ginny had been with someone Harry truly abhorred and he thought she was cheating on him.

Ginny finally spoke. "Hermione, I know that we haven't spoken to one another, and it seems like we're not even in good terms with each other, but I just want to say sorry about Harry and Ron's behaviour for the past months."

A warm feeling filled Hermione as Ginny apologized. That was what she had needed. What Ginny had said was her chicken soup for the day.

"Ginny, it's nothing," Hermione feigned. All these times they had ignored her and completely went on with their lives without noticing her had truly affected and stung her.

Ginny sighed and went on. "Hermione, we are sorry – for my part, at least. We…we just didn't hear from you over the summer and you seemed so busy."

"I know. Things came up over the holidays, sort of dramatic events," said Hermione, feeling quite better opening up to Ginny, who gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Oh, no wonder you looked like Moaning Myrtle at the train! You looked devastated."

Hermione gave a slight laugh and said, "Yeah, it was a bit depressing, really."

For almost ten minutes, Hermione talked to Ginny about what had happened in her family; how her father had secret infidelities with a young Muggle that almost drove her mum to the brink of insanity.

"That's awful! I mean, this year is quite dreadful and appalling, really. I mean, Malfoy, the bouncing ferret, Head Boy? I thought a Head Boy is supposed to be mature and well mannered! Malfoy and mature don't even belong in the same sentence! I mean, you, Hermione, are the perfect example of a Head Girl. Why hasn't Dumbledore considered that Draco Malfoy is the son of a Death Eater that's now in Azkaban?"

Hermione shrugged a bit and let out a small laugh. "He said that he was voted in or something like that."

Ginny snorted. "What did he do? Threatened Hogwarts and bribed them?"

"That's what I thought, too! Insane, really…"

The two snickered like old times. They used to be like this, opening up to one another and laughing at horrendous things Harry and Ron did.

Hermione glared at Malfoy. He was still sitting with Pansy Parkinson, who made goo goo eyes at him as if she was some deranged Professor Trelawney. A boy with high, levelled cheekbones matched Hermione's glance.

He seemed to have been staring at Ginny, not at her. Ginny matched the unfamiliar Slytherin's glare and suddenly blushed, almost matching the colour of her hair.

"Umm, Ginny? What happened between you and Harry, anyway? You two looked angry at one another," said Hermione, smelling something a bit odd between the two. Ginny, as if in a trance, unglued her eyes off the Slytherin.

She nervously sighed, as if scared to tell Hermione what was happening in her life. Hermione felt a feeling of insecurity.

"Well…Please don't tell Harry and Ron."

"Not a soul."

"Okay. You know that Blaise Zabini from Slytherin?"

Hermione pondered on the name for a moment. Zabini…Zabini…It didn't seem common to her. "Is he that boy that hangs around the ferret?"

"Yeah…" answered Ginny, bowing her head slightly. "You see, he told me about Ron and Lavender expecting a baby soon. And I guess he seemed nice. I noticed he's a bit of a flirt. Every time he sees me now, he smiles, and when it's a good chance, he comes to talk to me and…I think I'm sort of fancying him."

"What? Are you serious, Ginny? Did Harry found out?" asked Hermione, very shocked at Ginny.

"No, but he's smelling something fishy between us because this morning he saw how close we were. I sort of almost kissed Blaise…"

Guilt filled her voice as she told Hermione her secret. Hermione was quite appalled at the confession. What was wrong with Ginny?

"But – but you love Harry, don't you?"

"I I>_do_ /I>! I really, really do, but I'm feeling something toward Blaise. Even I'm confused. I'm sort of stuck…" She trailed off with uncertainty.

_'How in the name of Merlin is she stuck when the options are Harry, the one that will love you till the end, and Zabini, the mischievous user that associates with Draco Malfoy?' _

"What? Ginny, you can't be in love with Blaise Zabini. You possibly can't," said Hermione after another sigh from Ginny. She looked everywhere other than Hermione, who eyed her with a look that would make anyone guilty.

"I'm not in I>_love_ /I>. No, of course not. I…I love Harry. I really, really do, but he's…umm…well…" stammered Ginny, trying to find words to say to the brunette, who intently watched her every move.

Then the Great Hall doors burst open with a high scream of jubilant joy. A very jumpy, happy Lavender Brown entered. It was eight o'clock and the hall was filled with students trying to finish their meals, but they were interrupted by Lavender's very girlish shrills.

"Oh my God, Parvati! Guess what? I'm engaged!"


End file.
